


With Every Heartbeat

by cruciferae



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Developing Relationship, F/M, One Shot, POV Outsider, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciferae/pseuds/cruciferae
Summary: The relationship between Jonah and Amy, as seen by the girlfriend Kelly.





	With Every Heartbeat

When Jonah Simms and Kelly Watson hit it off (after the whole dating app debacle) and Jonah asks Kelly out on a date, Kelly is ecstatic. Who wouldn’t be happy? Jonah is charming, and clever, and handsome.

 

(But Jonah is unofficially officially off the market.)

 

* * *

 

So, they go on that date.

 

And Jonah talks about Amy, but he’s just sharing funny stories, right? He’s making a conversation, trying to keep her engaged. 

 

She steers the conversation off of Amy, and he brings Amy back on track. But he’s out on a date with her, smiling at her, talking to her, and not Amy, so it’s fine. He and Amy are just friends.

 

(The smile on his face is almost always directed at Amy.

 

Amy, who isn’t on the date with Jonah.)

 

* * *

 

And Jonah and Amy’s relationship grows right alongside her’s and Jonah’s.

 

It is a gradual evolution, difficult to see right off the bat, but take a step back, and the change is immense.

 

* * *

 

She believes in angels.

 

Because she saw one, when she was drowning in a hotel pool.

 

Fine, yes it could have been another hotel guest with a white fluffy bathrobe on, but she wants to believe it’s an angel. Why can’t Jonah let her believe that?

 

So their weekend trip plans for the Ozarks are a bust.

 

(She pretends to not have seen or heard Jonah’s minute sigh of relief.)

 

* * *

 

Tate and Amy apparently hook up.

 

The rumor’s been spread through the entire store, as well as Amy telling Tate that what they had was a one-night thing.

 

She does the announcements with Jonah, and a terrible impression of an actor brings Jonah out of his funk.

 

See? She’s a good girlfriend. She can make him happy, too.

 

* * *

 

Hanging up signs isn’t easy, especially when no one has taught her the store’s rules on how to hang them up. So when Amy takes the blame for the signs falling and damaging merchandise as well as Mateo, she lets Amy do it.

 

And she pretends to feel bad for letting Amy take the blame.

 

(Watching Amy and Jonah’s kiss makes the triumph she felt when Amy was going through some hilarious safety training exercises feel like it was felt a hundred years ago.)

 

* * *

 

She knows Jonah likes Amy. But it is jarring to know that he’s been attracted to her since he started working at Cloud 9.

 

What she didn’t know, was that Amy liked Jonah, too. At one point, Amy says. But everyone knows that it’s not true.

 

(And she swears at Sandra for stating the obvious, because she doesn’t want to acknowledge it.)

 

* * *

 

Jonah asks her to move in with him as an apology, she says yes, they both pretend that it’s what they want, and they start looking for places.

 

(How does asking her to move in with him work as an apology for liking Amy?)

 

She notices how Jonah finds excuses about everything. That the space is too cramped (because he apparently needs 50 chairs, 9 tables, 4 couches, and 10 light fixures, in the living area), that the area is bad, that the paint is too yellow.

 

She sees the relief in Jonah’s eyes when Amy and Dina come back from the double date, and Amy says her date was a bit too old.

 

* * *

 

When Jonah suggests a double date with Amy, she says yes, of course. Jonah would see that Amy was unavailable, and dating other people.

 

But Amy and Alex-the-delivery-person (not Alex-the-boyfriend), go out on their own date, driving an hour to a steakhouse that Alex-the-delivery-person suggested.

 

(They go to her apartment, and they spend the night watching movies, with running commentary about Amy’s relationship from Jonah.)

 

* * *

 

Jonah asks her to move in with him again, after she continually teases him with the fact that she isn’t in his wildest fantasies. It’s fine, her own fantasy of winning the lottery doesn’t include him, either. Because these dreams were made long before they met each other.

 

She asks him if he’s sure, he says he is (the look in his eyes says no, the way his eyes are always drawn to Amy says never), and she agrees. Not having to commute so far is a bonus that living together will bring.

 

(His eyes flickered to Amy when he said his dream was to go out and travel, “just him and the road”.)

 

* * *

 

Jonah promises to take her on a date to her favorite Italian restaurant, the one with the Irish name.

 

So she waits for him, after her shift is done.

 

And waits.

 

And waits.

 

And calls him, but he doesn’t pick up.

 

(He’s still with Amy, they’re trying to find Laurie, she tells herself. 

 

At the golf course, which really isn’t so large that it takes them more than two hours to find a person.)

 

She waits another hour, before wiping her tears and going home.

 

* * *

 

She tells Jonah she loves him, after bringing him to meet her parents. They’ve been dating for the better part of the year, pretty much two months after she started working at Cloud 9, store number 1217. 

 

It makes sense, she can see a future with Jonah, can see them married, with children, with a house.

 

(She can see Amy and Jonah together, too. Jonah looks the happiest he’s ever been, standing next to Amy.)

 

* * *

 

Jonah and Amy are a cute couple, who are probably meant to be, who are also “just friends”, but she’s bitter. She’s allowed to be bitter, alright?

 

* * *

 

She hopes they break up so she can laugh in their faces.

 

Laugh in the face of their misery, hoping that it’s worse than what they put her through.

 

And then she’ll force them right back together.

 

Because, really. Being a stepping stone in the face of something so big, isn’t all that terrible. She can’t compete with that.

 

* * *

 

In any case, she’s done waiting.

 

Jonah’s always been unofficially officially off the market. 

 

She just wishes she knew before she got attached.


End file.
